


the fires find a home in me

by sandrabullock



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Vigilante AU, in which sooyoung is here to take ass and kick names, this fic is 100 percent sponsored by star of the proposal miss sandra bullock, yvesoul is blessed get with the winning team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandrabullock/pseuds/sandrabullock
Summary: sooyoung plays at being a superhero for a night. jinsoul plays at being the not-so-damsel in distress.





	the fires find a home in me

Sooyoung fumed looking at the rip on the inside of her sleeve. If not for the asshole tied up in front of her, she would’ve been more than happy throwing back free alcohol with her friends at the club. Unfortunately for her, he had to go ruin the night by acting like such a fucking...

“Asshole,” she said just as the perp’s spit landed next to her shoe. A bloody smile slowly crept up his face and it took all of her willpower not to strangle him right there. Before he could get another one in, she knocked him out with a blow to the head, ignoring the stinging sensation racing up her knuckles.

Sooyoung was nothing special. If she were a character in one of her comics, she would’ve been the shitty sidekick written off by the third run. Her all-black "costume" wasn't even anything to brag about, really. But, as it turns out, she’s the only chance this city’s got if no one else was going to do anything about the scum lurking the streets.

She pulled out her personal phone from the inside of her vest and was instantly met with a barrage of messages and missed calls from her worried friends. Maybe it wasn’t such a great idea to have left so abruptly without giving notice to Haseul and Kahei. Surprisingly, she was actually having fun earlier that night. It was too bad that someone had to go and stage a robbery. Typical.

* * *

The outing started well enough. After dropping off her obnoxiously large bag at coat check, the three of them were finally free to finesse unsuspecting guys into buying drinks. The venue was packed with university students enjoying their last few bits of freedom before the semester kicked into high gear. For Sooyoung, it was the one night she could afford not to think about her stupid senior thesis worth 30% of her grade.

Five shots of tequila later, the three of them elbowed their way to the middle of the dance floor. Truth be told, they were a sight to see. Haseul was an awkward mess of flailing limbs and Kahei was too much of a light-weight to keep from falling over, but Sooyoung couldn’t have asked for a better time.

That was until she felt a cold splash of liquid running down her back. Though she tried to keep her anger in check, her hands immediately balled into fists. She turned to cuss out the person who had spoiled her dress only to find herself at a loss for words.

“Oh my God, I am so sorry,” the girl in question shouted over the loud music.

She was pretty. Wait, not pretty but a certified, grade-A jaw-dropper. The out of her league, out of her stadium, out of the actual sport kind of gorgeous. While the rest of them played Wii Tennis in a dingy basement, this girl had the Wimbledon of faces.

Ugh, how annoying.

Before she could reply, the blonde was dragged away by her own friends. Sooyoung eyed the mystery girl as she made her way to the bartender, momentarily forgetting that she was soaked in what smelled like rum and coke.

As much as Sooyoung wanted to make her way over to her, she couldn’t help but notice the sudden flood of people coming into the club. She glanced towards the entrance only to find the bouncers yelling at something across the street. Although she didn’t know what all the fuss was about, whatever it was left a bad taste in her mouth. Then again, it could’ve been the alcohol finally catching up to her.

“Hey,” Haseul interrupted her dazed state. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, but I should go dry myself off,” Sooyoung answered as she backed away from the two girls, hoping that neither would try to follow.

Not too many club goers had noticed the commotion but the crowded space made it easy for her to sneak away. It took all of five minutes for her to get her things and change into her crime-fighting outfit. It was scary how good she was getting at this.

“What’s going on?” Sooyoung asked as she approached the bouncers, urgency sweeping through her voice.

While one of the men spoke with emergency responders over the phone, the other tried desperately to herd the people trying to get in with no avail. Things weren’t looking pretty.

“The convenience store down the street is getting robbed,” someone finally spoke up. “Wait, who ar– “

Through the store window, Sooyoung watched as the suspect stuffed his duffel bag from the register. The frightened employee looked just about ready to shit their pants. Despite the calls of tipsy college kids warning Sooyoung to stay away, she wasted no time making her way to the scene of the crime. Just as she crossed the other side of the busy intersection, the perp slammed the door open with his bag in tow.

A high-speed chase ensued and Sooyoung wouldn’t have had any trouble keeping up if not for the civilians she had to dodge along the sidewalk. When she thought that he wouldn’t let up, his pace began to slow and the suspect quickly ducked into an alley.

Sooyoung cornered her prey just as she reached the dead-end. She walked towards him slowly and, oddly enough, she found herself whistling a tune she would often listen to when she trained. She could hear the lyrics in her head as clear as day:

“ _I’m in a bad, bad mood. A bad, bad mood._ ”

The perfect soundtrack to an ass-kicking.

“Why don’t you go fuck off somewhere else, sweetheart?” he said with the brevity of a man who really couldn’t afford it. She couldn’t wait to wipe that arrogant look off his face. To her dismay, he never got the chance to see the smirk hidden behind her mask but why bother giving him the satisfaction?

* * *

Sooyoung set aside their growing concerns for the moment and reached for her crappy gas station flip-phone to make an anonymous tip to the crime stoppers hotline. With the suspect zip-tied to a nearby electrical pole, she walked back to the convenience store to return the cash, leaving just as hastily as she entered.

She considered meeting back up with Haseul and Kahei but decided against it when she saw the disaster waiting at the club’s entrance.

                “ ** _sorry went home. wasnt feeling well :(_** “

                “ **...** ”

                “ **...** ”

                “ ** _ok!! fele betterr_** ”

It didn’t feel right to miss out on her friends’ drunken escapades, but her adrenaline was pumping too much to slow down. She checked news sites and social media about possible police pursuits and standoffs in progress, hoping for her next big break. Finally, she stumbled across a home invasion that caught her attention not too far from where she was. Rounding the corner, her pace quickened thinking about her latest catch. How lucky of her that it was basically handed on a silver platter. Sooyoung was close to breaking into a full sprint when she heard a scream that stopped her dead in her tracks.

It was Wimbledon – no, blondie? She was fighting off two girls trying to pull her bag away, but she held onto the small clutch for dear life. With the robbery, the break-in, and now this all in the same hour, Sooyoung wondered if she would ever get any sleep. Did this city ever let up?

Yet again, Sooyoung found herself whistling as she approached – more so as a distraction but it helped calm her nerves. It seemed to work considering how they both turned their heads to face her, confused more than anything else. Before she could give them an opportunity to react, Sooyoung disarmed them in no time at all.

The blonde looked cautiously at the masked figure standing before her. What the hell was going on? As if things weren’t weird enough, the stranger pulled out two zip-ties and locked them into a fence post. With what looked like a burner phone, they made a call and reported the whereabouts to what she could only assume is the police.

“So, are you like Batman or something?” she asked Sooyoung, a genuine curiosity in her tone.

Sooyoung didn’t know how to answer. It’s not everyday someone asks you if you’re Batman. In all honesty, she’d really much rather be Kitty Pryde. She opened her mouth to speak up but decided against it. Sure, the perp in the alley had heard her voice but who’s to say she wouldn’t be caught the next time around? Instead, Sooyoung typed out a message on her flip phone. She agonized at how she had to press the button three whole times to get the letter she wanted to use.

“Let's go,” the other girl read aloud when Sooyoung pointed to the screen. “Are you joking? I don’t even know you. You could be bringing me to a meth lab.”

                “ ** _not safe here_** ,” Sooyoung managed to type out. “ ** _walk u home?_** ”

With the sound of police sirens in the distance, Sooyoung lifted up her arms as if to give an ultimatum: now or never. At that, the girl began to move down the street and Sooyoung jogged to keep up.

She hated how quiet it was as they walked, a painful lull in their non-existent conversation. Don’t heroes usually get the girl? Why was Sooyoung struggling to even ask the person a foot away from her for a name?

“Well, I’m having one hell of a night. First, I paid a $20 cover because we missed getting in to the club for free then I spill my drink, $10 by the way,” the blonde sighed, a small crack in her voice. “And then, I almost got mugged. This isn’t how I pictured the day going.”

She finished with a small pout and Sooyoung does everything in her power not to crumble on the spot. Whipping out her flip phone to type out yet another message, the blonde looked over Sooyoung’s shoulder to read along.

                “ ** _so a good night?_** ”

She gave Sooyoung a playful shove and the stars suddenly don’t seem as bright when she’s next to this girl.

Plain-faced, she looked at Sooyoung as if she had the answers to the universe written on her forehead. “Just so you know, I could’ve handled those two by myself,” said the blonde, confidence peaking with every word.

She proceeded to jump in front of Sooyoung with her hands raised and her feet spread apart as if she were the Karate Kid. Sooyoung let the other girl land a few hits to her vest and even feigned being taken aback with every blow. Looking at the grin on her face, Sooyoung was thankful that the mask she was wearing hid the blush rising up her cheeks.

“You know, I bet you look really cute under that mask,” she said after a beat. Sooyoung rolled her eyes, though the blonde couldn’t see her doing so. She answered by simply crossing her arms into an X. “Damn, really thought I could get you there.”

Sooyoung stifled a small laugh. Of course she had to be adorable.

 

Before she knew it, Sooyoung is back on campus next to the student apartments. Why didn’t she figure that they went to the same school? She would have to keep a mental note of the blonde’s face – not that she could ever forget it.

“This is mine,” she smiled as she fumbled with her keys. “Thanks for not bringing me to a meth lab.”

Sooyoung didn’t move. Now’s a good a time as any to head home but she wanted nothing more than the moment to last a little bit longer.

“I’m Jinsoul, by the way. You know, just in case you’re ever looking for a sidekick.”

Jinsoul waved goodbye and went inside, leaving Sooyoung frozen in place. The earth didn’t move under her feet, time didn’t stop, and birds didn’t fly out of trees to sing a love song. Sooyoung had to learn the hard way that real life wasn’t like how it was in movies or comic books. But, the ache in her chest told her that maybe, just maybe, real life could be just as interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW i usually dont write fics like this but i had a lot fun with this one. sorry for the mistakes but i hope you guys enjoyed it too! the song mentioned is bad mood by the vaccines and the title is a reference to yellow flicker beat by lorde. i wrote this as a one-shot but let me know if youd be interested in reading more! thanks for reading


End file.
